memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Distress Call!
| miniseries = Plot-Your-Own Adventure Stories | author = William Rotsler | illustrator = John Speirs | published = | format = Paperback | pages = 126 | publisher = Wanderer Books | ISBN = ISBN 0671463896 | date = 2277 | stardate = 8001.4 |}} Distress Call! is a TOS interactive young adult novel, the first of two published in the 1980s by Wanderer Books. The story was written by William Rotsler, with the reader making choices to affect the outcome of the story. Description :The has just received a frantic call for help from the vicinity of the unknown planet of Varda III. An archeological team from Luna University has disappeared without a trace. Lost? Trapped? Hurt? Their fading call offers no clues. :Join Admiral Kirk and Mr. Spock, along with your other favorite ''Star Trek II characters, on a fantastic rescue mission to an alien planet. Plot your own journey through eerie passages, incredible dangers and bizarre happenings.'' :This is an adventure with as many twists and turns as your imagination allows. And it's up to you to determine how the story ends. YOU are in command! Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 8001.4 : The , on routine patrol, has received a distress call from the vicinity of Varda III and we are responding as interplanetary law requires. Admiral James T. Kirk, commanding. ;Captain's log, stardate 8001.5 : We have rescued the archaeologists from a stasis trap on Varda III and are proceeding to Starbase Six. Also recovered were a number of space travelers, including a real live Thrix, which Doctor McCoy says is a living fossil. Visiting the surface led to the discovery of five millennia-old star-shaped pyramidal structures surrounding a central domed building. Exploration of the ruins led to five encounters, either with an automated organic healer that placed intruders into stasis, a programmed guardian that could duplicate living matter, an ancient illusion-generating device, a Klingon task force operating a biological weapons factory, or the planet's last surviving native. References Characters :Alicia • Abdullah • Castora • Pavel Chekov • Fi'lakas • Lydia Gottlieb • James T. Kirk • Klaar • Larek • Leonard McCoy • Narva Moktar • Lex Nakashima • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Galen Tripp • Nyota Uhura • White Rabbit • Zaarek Attila the Hun • Walt Disney • Master Computer (Shore Leave Planet) • J.R.R. Tolkien • V'Ger Starships and vehicles : • shuttlecraft • unnamed Klingon starships aircar • groundcar • tanks Locations :Varda III Earth (Kalilingrad • Kremlin • Leningorá • Moscow • • Red Square • Russia • Spirit of Tomorrow • St. Basil's Cathedral) • Omicron Delta region (Amusement Park Planet) • Orwell IV • Starbase 6 • Races and cultures :Andorian • Argelian • Cossack • Daarlin • Deltan • Elasian • Human • Klingon • Lassfapan/Vardan • Phylon • Romulan • Thrix • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon High Command • Luna University • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • United States of Africa (Liberia) Science and classification :archeology • communications • communicator • computer • coordinates • flashlight • fusion torch • genetic engineering • intercom • light year • museum • neuroallozine • phaser • rifle • sensor • spacesuit • stasis • sword • turbolift • tricorder • Vardan illusion machine • viewscreen • warp drive • watch • weapon Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • commander • crewman • doctor • ensign • Federation Starfleet ranks (2270s) • guard • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medic • officer • orderly • queen • rank • science officer • scientist • security officer • sergeant • slave • Starfleet ranks Communications Literature and publications : A Thousand and One Nights • Alice in Wonderland • Doon-par-tak-nor • Dungeons & Dragons Other references :20th century • acid • archeological structure • air • alert status (yellow alert) • alien • animal • antibody • archaeology • art • assignment patch • atom • bacteria • baseball • beam • biological machine • blood • brain • bridge • bush • cactus • cavern • cemetery • court martial • day • desert • disease • dolphin • dragon • ecology • electrical field • electricity • extinction • factory • flower • grass • guinea pig • Vardan • helmet • history • horse • hour • humanoid • ice cream • insect • Interplanetary English • IQ • jungle • kitten • landing party • language • law • library • lichen • lifeform • light year • logic • magnetism • metal • mind meld • mind spore • molecule • mural • music • ocean • orbit • Organian Peace Treaty • Orwellian rat • pet • planet • plant • plastic • poison • prison • rabbit • radiation • renegades • replica • robot • second • sector • Shetland pony • shore leave • sickbay • snail • space • sports and games • star • Star of Vardan • starbase • Starfleet General Orders and Regulations • Starfleet uniform • stone • teleportation • time • tomb • transporter room • treaty • tree • tribble • uniform • vault • venom • water Chronology ; 25,000 to 40,000 years ago : Structures built on Vardan III ; 2277 * A team of archeologists visited Vardan III to explore its ruins * The Enterprise responded to a distress call from Vardan III one day later Appendices Related media * – Palnak maintained a museum of living things similar to the one discovered in one storyline. * – In a similar "final solution" to eliminate the Federation as a threat, Klingons aimed a weapon of mass destruction at Earth. Background * Although it was labeled with the trademark brand "Plot-Your-Own Adventure Stories", William Rotsler's other interactive novel was labeled "Plot-It-Yourself Adventure Stories". * The Pocket Books Timeline and Memory Beta Chronology place this story in the year 2277. Ranks and uniform descriptions were consistent with that placement, although some interior artwork depicted the Enterprise and its crew from the 2260s. * There were 29 story endings. * Inflated dome structures at the scientists' outpost were similar to prefabricated domes used by archeologists in the 2260s decade in and in the 2270s in . * Hikaru Sulu took command in one of the storylines. * Elasians were referred to as Dohlmen, similar to Dohlman, a title on Elas. Images distress Call.jpg|Front cover. Connections Timeline }} External links * * Distress Call! review at the Reading Star Trek website. category:tOS novels category:yA novels